Just Another Normal Day (Without Sam)
by Asanka
Summary: Seperti satu di antara sekian hari-hari normal Dean Winchester; kasus aneh untuk dikerjakan, Metalica mengentak di radio, lebih banyak berita tentang kiamat, dan kedua tangannya di atas stir impala tersayang. Kecuali, Sam tidak berada di sampingnya... [early S5(E1&E2), apocalypse, flashbacks, contemplative-fic]


Author's Note : Set on early S5 episodes, the very first most heart-wrenching parts of the story, in my opinion…

P.S. My very first SPN Fics. Reviews are very much appreciated...

Summary : It's just one of those normal days for Dean Winchester; a case to look forward, Metalica on the radio, more news of apocalypse destructions, and the impala's steering wheel under his palms. Unless… Sam's not there by his side, sitting on the passenger seat.

Disclaimer : Supernatural is created by Eric Kripke as a product of an irony; a blessing and a curse, just like how he mixes up angels and demons, heaven and hell…

* * *

**Just Another Normal Day… (Without Sam)**

* * *

Metalica berdendang keras-keras di radio. Sesekali Dean menggoyang-goyangkan kepala seiring dengan irama. Beberapa kali bibirnya ikut menyiulkan atau menyanyikan beberapa bagian lagu. Tidak terlalu bagus, tapi ia tetap bangga pada suaranya sendiri. Toh yang penting Dean menikmatinya!

Jemarinya menggapai tombol volume tanpa sadar, memutarnya hingga intensitas maksimal. Suara gebukan drum seakan bersaing dengan deru mesin untuk menggetarkan mobil. Dean bernyanyi lepas, keras-keras. Ia tahu tidak akan ada polisi yang berani menilang orang hanya karena bernyanyi di tengah jalan. Lagipula, Dean telah menyiapkan setidaknya satu _ID _palsu di setiap kantong pakaiannya. Polisi setidaknya pasti akan berpikir dua kali kalau mau menilang seorang agen federal…

Ia sudah lelah dengan berita kiamat di radio. Badai salju di Illinois, tsunami di California, badai debu di Oklahoma, angin topan di Arkansas, banjir di Mississippi…

"Sam, berikan petanya!"

Perhatian Dean masih terfokus pada jalanan yang membentang panjang dan kering di hadapannya. Hamparan pasir dan semak meranggas di kanan kiri.

"Sam, kubilang berikan petanya padaku!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada peta. Tidak ada apa-apa selain suara Metalica dan deru mesin.

"SAM!"

Dean meraung jengkel lalu menoleh ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Impala hitam mengurangi kecepatannya, menepi ke pinggir jalan, sebelum akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Kedua tangan Dean masih memegang stir, namun wajahnya kaku. Dikerlingnya bangku sebelah sekali lagi.

Dean menatap pada kekosongan. Rahangnya mengeras. Matanya terasa panas.

"_Bitch_…"

Dean mengerjap beberapa kali sementara cairan panas entah bagaimana mulai menyerbu kelopak matanya. Meleleh, mengalir, membanjir. Ia mencoba menelan ludah, melegakan kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering dan pahit. Namun, semua niat Dean praktis sia-sia. Usahanya untuk terus memasang wajah _aku-baik-baik-saja-urus-saja-dirimu-sendiri-sana_ segera gagal dengan gemilang.

Menyerah pada pukulan gelombang emosi dan rasa lelah, Dean membenamkan diri pada stir. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Kau membiarkan dia pergi, _Dean berteriak dalam sunyi_. Selalu kau yang membiarkan ia pergi._

* * *

"_Ada yang ingin kau katakan… Dean?" _

Dean mengingat jelas saat-saat itu. Wajah itu. Ekspresi itu.

Sam tidak pernah berhasil menutupi kegelisahannya. Ia selalu, dan akan terus selalu, membiarkan semua uneg-unegnya keluar tanpa tedeng aling-aling, meski dalam prosesnya, Sam membuat hatinya sendiri tersayat-sayat.

Dean, di sisi lain, selalu mencoba untuk memasang wajah tenang—kalau bukan wajah konyol. Setiap saat. Sepanjang waktu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya melepas topeng itu, membiarkan semua gelombang emosi dan rasa kecewa membeludak keluar tanpa kendali. Tidak ada seorang pun. Tidak John, bahkan tidak pula Sam.

Tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku mencoba, Sammy, benar-benar mencoba," Dean menatap adiknya dengan sorot mata lelah, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada suara begitu rendah, nyaris seperti telah kehilangan ekspresi sama sekali, "tapi aku tidak bisa terus berpura-pura seakan segalanya baik-baik saja. Karena bukan itu yang terjadi dan kau tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."_

Sam biasanya akan bersyukur apabila Dean akhirnya bersedia membuka diri padanya, meski sedikit saja. Celah sekecil apa pun akan Sam manfaatkan untuk memberondong kakaknya dengan rentetan pertanyaan lain yang intinya sama: "Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Dean?"

Di sisi lain, saudaranya yang lebih tua akan melontarkan celetukan-celetukan sarkastis atau respon tak masuk akal. Paling sering, Dean akan mengata-ngatai Sam sebagai _drama queen _atau memanggilnya dengan nama "Samantha" seminggu penuh. Versi lain yang lebih kasar melibatkan sedikit dengusan dan komentar pendek "_No chick-flick moment, please_." Respon lain yang lebih sering Dean gunakan saat _mood-_nya tengah bersahabat adalah lontaran gurauan-gurauan cabul. Lengkap dengan sedikit senyuman usil menggoda ala Dean Winchester yang ternama itu.

Tapi itu semua hanya terjadi pada hari-hari biasa, tahun-tahun perburuan mereka yang normal. Tidak setelah Lucifer terbebas dari penjaranya dan bebas berkeliaran di mana pun di Amerika.

Saat itu, yang tinggal di antara keduanya—selain sang impala—hanyalah kesunyian.

_Dean memandang ke dalam kedua bola mata Sam yang berkaca-kaca lalu mendesah berat. "Kau memilih sesosok iblis daripada kakakmu sendiri. Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi…"_

"_Aku akan memberikan segalanya, apa pun, asalkan segalanya bisa kembali seperti semula," Sam memotong dengan suara tercekat._

"_Aku tahu," Dean membiarkan matanya terpejam sesaat. "dan aku mengerti seberapa menyesalnya kau… tapi…" Sekali lagi, ia mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling kuandalkan dan kau telah membuatku kecewa, jauh dari yang dapat aku…" Cairan panas telah merembes di mata Dean dengan membabi-buta dan ia nyaris membuang muka hanya untuk mencegahnya jatuh._

_Ketika akhirnya berhasil menatap Sam kembali, wajah Dean telah kembali sekeras karang. "Sejujurnya aku merasa cukup kesulitan untuk memaafkan… dan melupakan, kau tahu?"_

_Keheningan singkat yang menyesakkan. Sam mendongak sedikit dengan wajah suram. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya, pasrah._

"_Kau ingin tahu yang sejujurnya?"_

_Sam mengerjap sekali. Dean tidak melepaskan pandangannya._

"_Tidak ada, Sam," sang kakak menjawab singkat, "dan kurasa… kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti dulu, kau mengerti maksudku?"_

_Sam mengangguk sambil tertunduk. Dean sesungguhnya ingin memaki ke udara. Ada yang begitu pahit di antara kerut-kerut di dahi adiknya. Gurat-gurat penyesalan. Tapi sesuatu yang lain, emosi asing bernama marah yang kini telah bercokol di dadanya beberapa puluh jam terakhir, menggerakkan Dean untuk memakukan tatap pada Sam sekali lagi dan berkata, "Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa percaya lagi padamu, Sam."_

Ada keterkejutan menyakitkan dalam ekspresi Sam, namun Dean memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan berbalik menuju impala.

* * *

Kepala Dean terus berdentam, kini memutar kembali kilasan-kilasan saat terakhir kali ia duduk berhadapan dengan adik sematawayangnya di River Pass, Colorado. Sam menatapnya dengan ekspresi terluka, namun pemuda itu tetap mencoba memaksakan sedikit senyum.

"_Dean…"_

"_Sam, kubilang jangan…"_

"_Ini penting, Dean…"_

_Sejenak Sam tampak hanya akan diam dan merenung. Ia bahkan tidak menyarangkan tatap pada Dean selama beberapa waktu, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan dengan sedikit tergagap, "Dengarkan aku, Dean. Aku tahu kau tidak lagi percaya padaku. Namun sesungguhnya aku baru menyadari bahwa… aku bahkan tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri…"_

_Sam selalu meyakini bahwa ketika ia bermaksud baik, apa pun yang ia lakukan akan menghasilkan dampak yang sama. Apabila itu untuk membunuh Lilith dan mencegahnya menghancurkan segel yang terakhir, Sam tidak akan keberatan hanya untuk meminum lebih banyak darah iblis. Hanya saja Lilith lah segel yang terakhir dan ia telah menghancurkan segalanya, membebaskan Lucifer, dan memulai hari kiamat._

"_Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan darah iblis atau Ruby," ucap Sam ragu-ragu, "karena masalahnya di sini adalah… aku…"_

_Kemudian Sam memberitahu Dean bagaimana ia merasa takut akan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti batasnya. Dan semua itu menitik pada satu kesimpulan, yaitu bahwa ia merasa tidak cukup kuat untuk berburu lagi. _

Dean bisa melihat kepahitan di wajah adiknya. Sam telah patah dalam sesal, ia mengerti. Semangat di matanya yang biasa berkilau cerah telah hilang. Yang tersisa dari Sam hanya sesak, sesal, marah, yang semuanya ditujukan tidak lain pada dirinya sendiri.

Seandainya saat itu Dean bisa menyingkirkan semua gejolak kekecewaan di dadanya…

"_Mungkin seharusnya kita jalan sendiri-sendiri," ucap Sam._

"_Ya," jawab Dean, "kurasa sebaiknya begitu…"_

Dean membiarkan Sam pergi, sama seperti sesaat sebelum Sam berangkat bersama Ruby untuk membunuh Lilith. Sesaat setelah Dean mengatai adiknya sendiri sebagai monster.

* * *

Dean tidak ingin mengakuinya. Ia mungkin hanya melarikan diri, bersikap seperti pengecut. Sam mungkin bersembunyi di balik alasan moralitas pribadinya, namun kalau begitu apa bedanya dengan Dean sendiri?

Dean lah yang pertama kali mengajak Sam untuk berburu kembali, mencari ayah mereka yang hilang. Ia lah yang pertama kali membuat Sam kehilangan masa depannya di Stanford, bahkan masa depannya bersama Jessica…

Dean tidak ingin mengakuinya. Atau mungkin, ia hanya terlalu malu, terlalu takut, terlalu sakit, untuk bisa berdiri tegak, menghadap pada cermin untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata, "Ini semua salahmu. Sam jadi begini tidak lain karena kau sendiri, Dean…"

Dean menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajahnya. "Hentikan… kumohon…"

Tinggal bisikan-bisikan patah yang tersisa. Dean tahu ia hanya memohon pada udara kosong, kalau bukan pada benaknya sendiri yang tak henti-henti menenggelamkannya dalam sesal. Maka untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menundukkan wajahnya yang basah semakin dalam, membiarkan jaketnya menjadi lembap oleh air mata yang terus menetes…

"Maafkan aku, Sam…"

* * *

Just Another Normal Day... (Without Sam) - END


End file.
